


Jar

by angelsbrokemyship



Category: New Girl
Genre: Ficlet, actual little shit nick miller, douchebag jar, in which nick miller is a total dork, literally the shortest fic i have ever written, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsbrokemyship/pseuds/angelsbrokemyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess decides to make some adjustments to Schmidt's douchebag jar, and Nick is obviously a smart ass about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mementomoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoriarty/gifts).



“Jess, what are you doing?”

“I am fixing Schmidt’s jar,” she replied. When she was done, she moved back revealing the new label. It read “Douchebag jar/ Feelings jar.”

Nick made a face. “What the hell is a feelings jar?” he said gesturing at the new label.

She shrugged, a sly smile creeping across her lips. “Well, you guys have such a hard time talking about how you feel so I decided to give you some motivation!” She ignored the exaggerated frown on his face and continued. “Every time you talk about how you feel, you’ll get one bill out of the jar!”

With no expression, Nick walked over to Jess and pulled a bill out of the jar and held it up for her to see. “I feel like this is stupid and unnecessary.”

“Nick, that’s not how it’s supposed to work, put it back.” She tried to grab the bill out of his hands, but he jerked it back.

“Hey now, this is my hard earned—“ he looked down to see what he pulled out. His eyes went wide. “What the hell did Schmidt do for $100?”

Jess shifted awkwardly. “Cece still won’t tell me, but I’m pretty sure it has something to do with a miniature horse and an exercise ball.”

“Is it a sex thing?” Nick asked, his face twisted in confusion.

Jess ignored him “Just put the hundred back.”

He pulled another bill out of the jar. “I feel like this is a personal attack.”

Jess put her hands on her hips, hoping her pouty face would get him to listen to her. When it just turned into a pointless staring contest, she walked away.

She could hear Nick’s hand rustling around in the jar again before she heard him call out. “I feel like you are ignoring me, Jessica!”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have gotten this idea from an episode of OitNB. When it first showed Healy's feelings jar, I thought "that's totally something Jess would do." So naturally I had to write the fic about it.


End file.
